


Will you marry me?

by hikikomorixxi



Series: Jinhwan Ficlet Compilation [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikomorixxi/pseuds/hikikomorixxi
Summary: After five years of being together, Jinhwan decided to finally ask Soojin the question: Will you marry me?





	Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I named "Reader" as Seo Soojin. I'm so sorry, I really like Soojin. 😬😂

“Will you marry me?” Jinhwan kneels on the ground and opened the velvet box. He's smiling nervously waiting for Soojin’s answer.

 

He's been preparing for this day. It's their fifth year anniversary together. They decided to invite their friends and family for dinner to celebrate with them. Well, he convinced Soojin to agree to this kind of celebration. It's part of his plan. 

 

Jinhwan rented out the whole place. This is where they usually celebrate their anniversaries together. The place is very special for both of them. This is where they first met too. 

 

The thought of their love story made Jinhwan's heart calm a bit. He can still remember how she looks that day. She was wearing her usual plain white shirt and ripped jeans paired with her white sneakers. She was talking to her friend, which is fortunately Jinhwan's classmate in one of his subjects. She's laughing freely. She's so simple and so beautiful. He doesn't really believe in love at first sight but when he saw Soojin, his heart beats fast. There are butterflies in his stomach. He can't take his eyes of off her. Soojin noticed him and smiled… That's it. He fell in love, right there and then. 

 

 

 

Soojin looks around. All eyes are looking at her, waiting for her to say, Yes. Her parents are there, and also Jinhwan's. Their close friends are also present. Everyone that they're close to is there. A lump is starting to form on her throat. Her eyes are starting to tear up. And then she finally looks down to Jinhwan. Jinhwan, the man that she loves the most. The most important person in her life.

 

 

Jinhwan's heart is beating so fast again when Soojin tears up. He's so nervous and worried. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Every minute that has passed without Soojin’s answer makes him so anxious.

 

Soojin held Jinhwan's hand. She pulled him to make him stand and then she hugs him tight. 

 

“You mean so much to me, Jinan. I love you so much, you know that right?” Soojin pulled back from the hug to look at Jinhwan face. Jinhwan's brow furrowed. He can't read Soojin’s expression now. But then he nodded. Before he can even ask what's going on, Soojin made her decision. 

 

“I'm… I’m so so-sorry, Jinan!” then she walked away. As fast as she can. 

 

Jinhwan, dumbfounded, wasn't able to move. He's still trying to process what happened. His mind went blank. He felt numb. When his parents hugged him, that's when he realized…. It’s over.

 

***

 

 

 


End file.
